


Matchmaker Cole

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H Exhibitor Alice, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Alive Cole Anderson, Cole knows Hank has the hots for Connor, Devious Cole Anderson, Dog Show Judge Connor, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Proud Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Cole finishes showing and puts his plan to action





	Matchmaker Cole

Cole loved showing Sumo, and even though this was his first year showing, he knew he wanted to keep showing Sumo in shows. That was a given.

Cole also loved seeing his father happy. He knew that his father loved spending time with him and loved him unconditionally, but ever since the divorce, his father sometimes seemed lonely.

Cole wanted to change that and he knew that his father had an interest in Connor, if the looks he would send Connor’s way was anything to go by. Cole may be eight but he wasn’t stupid.

He hugged Sumo and gave him lots of attention, he knew what he was going to do, so Connor and his dad could get to know each other better. He just had a few more classes and he would be done showing.

And then he could, along with dear Sumo, would initiate their plan.

********

After doing a figure 8 with a leash, sit for an exam, and recall off-leash, Cole just had two more tasks before his final class of the day was finished. 

”Down, ” Cole commanded, and to his relief Sumo obeyed, ”Stay….staayyy.”  
Cole backed away slowly, before he along with Alice, and two other kids walked around the arena with their dogs staying put. 

Cole saw Sumo twitch as the Saint Bernard tried to keep his young owner in sight.  
’Staaayyy, please stay’ Cole kept repeating in his mind, as he kept glancing back and forth between Connor and Sumo, seeing how Connor was paying attention to the dogs and how they were reacting and then at them.

Finally right when Cole saw Sumo about to get up, he could see the need to be by his owners side in Sumo’s eyes, Connor gave them the okay to walk back to their dogs side. Cole winced in sympathy when another 4-Her’s dog got up at that exact moment. Even though they were allowed to go back to their dogs, they still had to stay down until a signal was given otherwise.

Now he and Sumo just had to complete the sit stay, wait for the results, and collect his score sheet from the judge. Cole smiled, and then gave the command for Sumo to sit, and stay, while along with the others, went to grab the leashes. 

He walked back towards Sumo and clipped the leash onto him, Sumo sat still, thankfully, while his tail swiped back and forth across the ground.

He looked to see how the others were doing and Alice seemed to be doing fine like him. Unfortunately another girl’s dog stood up, but she managed to get them to sit again.

“Thank you.” As soon as Connor nodded and spoke, Cole and the three other exhibitors went back into their line up.

Hank was smiling, both his boys did well, Sumo behaved, and Cole looked so composed, and even if Sumo acted up a little fixed it without a fuss. He was proud, they would definitely stop by to Cole’s favorite ice cream place.

After seeing Cole properly set Sumo in the lineup, he looked over to Connor, who seemed to finish up scoring and commenting on each exhibitor’s sheet. He saw Connor turn in the final results and couldn't notice the little but adorable curl fall back onto his forehead.

Connor was cute and hot he would admit that and he knew beauty when he saw it. Though it may be taken wrong, as he was at least a decade, if not older than the guy, and he was the parent of an exhibitor who Connor was judging, it may be taken the wrong way if he went to ask him out for a coffee.

Also, why would a young hot guy want to be a guy who was definitely past his prime?

He shook his head, now wasn't the time, today was all about his son. Cole has done fantastic showing today, and he wanted to see if his son would earn another blue ribbon.

Cole took in a deep breath as the announcer went and started to announce the places. It would be exciting to win another first place ribbon, but if he got second to Alice, he wouldn’t mind. 

“First place ...number 345...Alice Williams!”

Cole clapped as it was announced that he got second, he didn’t mind and was just happy for Alice. And now he could finally initiate his plan.

********

Connor was by the announcers stand, even though the dog show was over, he was hanging around in case anyone had any questions about their score sheets. He made sure to leave some positive but also constructive comments on how they could improve next time, and why they missed the points.

He went and took a sip of water, and made sure whatever he brought with him was packed, if no one else came in the next ten minutes he would sign out and leave. 

Connor loved his job, and even though he was a professional dog show judge, he always loved to help out at the 4-H level and see kids show dogs. It was his passion, and if he could he would give everyone a blue ribbon, though that would defeat the purpose.

He looked up when he saw Cole, Sumo and his father Hank walk over. 

“Hello,” Connor smiled, “what can I help you with?”

Cole smiled, and opened his mouth as if he was about to ask something right when he ‘accidentally’ let go of Sumo’s leash. Sumo who saw a squirrel in that moment and chased after it.

“Sumo!” Cole cried out, before looking at Hank and Connor, “I’ll get him!”

Cole sprinted after Sumo and soon caught him as the Saint Bernard, luckily, didn't run too far. He saw an empty room and smirked, perfect.

Cole ran back after putting Sumo into another room and managed to take a panicked look, “Dad!” 

Hank who seemed to be talking to Connor with an apologetic look, immediately turned towards Cole, “What’s wrong? Where’s Sumo?”

“He’s stuck!” Cole acted panicked which caused looks of alarm from Connor and Hank.

“Where is he?” Connor and Hank said simultaneously.

”Follow me!” Cole turned around and ran towards the empty room, hearing both Connor and Hank follow.

Cole ran into the room before popping right back out, ”He’s in there!”

Hank and Connor ran inside before looking around the room with confused expressions on their faces.

Cole acting fast slammed the door shut and used the other lead he had with him and made a sloppy knot around the handle and fire extinguisher.

He waited with bated breath, as his father tried to open the door, ”Cole! What’s the meaning of this?”

Cole went and grabbed Sumo, ”I thought you two would like to talk!” 

Cole knew that his knot wouldn't keep them in, but he already did his part. Ignoring his dad telling him to let them out, he went to the cotton candy stand. He still had a few bucks in his pocket, and cotton candy sounded good to him right now.


End file.
